


Ever Again

by serapheim



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Defending your beloved ones, Domestic, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Fighting, Friendship, Friendship at first sight, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Lives, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Friendship, Soulmates, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong had a dream, which might have been not a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Again

_“I had a dream, which was not all a dream...”_

**_George Gordon, Lord Byron_ **

  
*****  
  
Gulping cold autumn air, he briefly leaned to a tree to catch his breath. He closed his eyes trying to ignore a throbbing wound on his thigh. He needed strength. He didn't have much time to stop and rest. He had to move forward, to reach his clan and relay the plans of their enemies.  
  
A crunch nearby made him open his eyes. A man stood few steps on his left, aiming a bow at him. From this distance he was going to be pierced through by an arrow as a moth. Jaejoong snorted and congratulated himself mentally in managing to get caught after all. For a seasoned warrior as himself such mistake would be fatal. Imagine his surprise when the man facing him didn't shoot him on the spot. On the contrary, he put his bow down and said, “I don't want to kill you.”  
  
What happened next, Jaejoong had difficulty wrapping his head around. The young man, for he was as young as Jaejoong himself, told him to sit down so he could tend to his wound. Watching young man kneel near him in the proximity of his sword's strike, Jaejoong wondered if it was foolishness or bravery. Through the following hours of talking and making fire and sharing scarps of food they both possessed, Jaejoong looked at his strange companion in bewilderment. Yoochun wore dark blue and red clothes - the colours of their enemy clan, though he wasn't not a warrior as he said so himself. He was traveling to his home village to take care of his elder mother and younger sister while two of the neighbouring clans spilled each other's blood for the sake of their sovereigns. Yoochun didn't want any part in this war.  
  
Jaejoong thought that he surprised them both, when he said, “I will go with you.”  
  
The next few days were the same: slow advance to the South, avoiding big roads and army troops, talking and finding that they had a lot in common.  
  
Yoochun told him of his dreams and Jaejoong shared his bitter memories of too many losses. They were so different, but so similar in many ways. This unexpected closeness and camaraderie was both confusing and exhilarating at the same time.  
  
One night sitting before a small fire, Yoochun looked at him and said, “You are so beautiful. I wish I could paint you.”  
  
It was painful to hear these words. “I am still your enemy, remember?” said Jaejoong quietly. But Yoochun just chuckled. “You are my brother,” he said, smiling broadly.  
  
They encountered an armed party on the following morning. Jaejoong and Yoochun were crossing a wide road, intending to cut the path a bit, when a sudden sound of approaching horses startled them both.  
  
They were in the open with a green valley spreading before them and the forest left long behind. The village was very near. It was spread along the border of two conflicting clans, so less than a mile away lied a safe territory for at least one of them.  
  
Making decisions in the face of danger was what Jaejoong could do the best. So turning to see the approaching soldiers in the growing cloud of dust, he only needed to distinguish the troop colours to make up his mind.  
  
In fact, his decision was going to be the same no matter what colour they spotted. It just could make it easier or more difficult. Either way he knew what he had to do.  
  
“Go,” he said to Yoochun, facing the advancing danger.  
  
“But they are...” Yoochun looked at Jaejoong confusedly, watching him unsheathe his sword.  
  
“They are my clansmen, yes,” Jaejoong said without sparing him a glance. All his thoughts were concentrated on upcoming fight. He squared his shoulders, planting his legs firmly. He was as ready as a single man facing a troop could ever be.  
  
“It is insane! You won't stand against them all!” Yoochun was looking frantically between Jaejoong and galloping horses, his face pinched with despair. They were so close already, he could see every one of the riders distinctly.  
  
“Go, Yoochun!” snarled Jaejoong. “You came all this way to keep your beloved ones safe. Don't try to prevent me from doing the same!”  
  
As Yoochun fled towards the village, Jaejoong grasped his sword's hilt more firmly in both hands and with a battle cry ran towards the galloping horses.  
  
*****  
  
With a strangled gasp, Jaejoong was thrust back into reality. His head was spinning, he was panting, trying to get a hold of his scattered thoughts. Finally realizing that he was lying in his own bed and not running towards his imminent death, he sighed deeply willing his heart to stop beating so fast.  
  
Brushing his hand over his face, Jaejoong was surprised to find his cheeks wet. He had been crying in his sleep. He could vividly remember the feeling of resolve to keep Yoochun safe at any cost. The feeling was akin to a deep despair, but he couldn't recall feeling afraid.  
  
On the contrary he had been secure in his knowledge that he was doing the right thing preparing to die for his friend to keep him safe.  
  
Strangely but even now being awake this thought didn't sound ridiculous or frightening.  
  
He had a feeling that he could do it. Again.  
  
Jaejoong struggled out of his bed and quietly padded to the kitchen. He filled a glass and drank water hungrily as if he had been thirsty for days. His mind was still reeling from the vividness of the dream. He swore he could smell the burning fire and hear the rustle of yellow leaves in the quietness of the kitchen.  
  
A quiet noise made him turn around. Yoochun was standing in the doorway, yawning and scratching his head. He blinked blurredly at Jaejoong and mumbled, “What time is it?” And then went to fill a glass of water for himself.  
  
Jaejoong found himself staring at his best friend, looking for the signs of Yoochun from his dream. Was he the same man Jaejoong was willing to die for? With his wrinkled Mickey Mouse t-shirt and tousled hair, Yoochun looked just the same as yesterday. But the smell of warm earth and decoying leaves grew stronger.  
  
Suddenly it all was too much for Jaejoong. Not being able to control himself anymore, he stepped to his friend and circled his arms around him. Pressing such a familiar wiry body close to his own, he breathed in Yoochun's scent, letting himself relax, when his friend returned a hug.  
  
Jaejoong hid his face in Yoochun's shoulder, closed his eyes and just breathed. It felt so good, so natural. Just how it meant to be. Just like it had always been.  
  
“I was willing to die for you, you know,” he whispered into his friend's t-shirt.  
  
“I know,” Yoochun's fingers stroke his hair. “But I'm alive now and you don't have to do it again.” He paused, pressing a kiss to Jaejoong's head.  
  
“Ever again,” he added.  
  
//  
  
 _Written: April 11, 2011_  
 _Revised: June 23, 2013_

**Author's Note:**

> Am I allowed to say that I absolutely love this story? :D  
> Inspired by the dream.


End file.
